100 Day APH Fanfiction Challenge
by tea-lattes
Summary: 100 (hopefully...) themed short Hetalia drabbles with different pairings! (Rated T for possible language and violence) (characters shown are the most recent pairing! Today is Hong Kong and Taiwan)
1. Introduction - AusHun

**A/N: hello everybody, I've decided to do the APH: 100 day fanfic challenge c: Obviously it would be impossible for me to update every single day, but I'll try my best to do a daily drabble ;u; Day one's prompt is "Hey! Let's start with introductions!" so I made an ... introduction-ish. c: It's AusHun if you didn't notice the title of the chapter. Enjoy~?**

* * *

"An arranged marriage?! Isn't that a bit sudden? Well, I guess if it's for the benefit of the country, I shouldn't protest," Elizabeta complained to her good friend, a giant stuffed kitten named "Miau."

She had just received a letter from her boss that her country, Hungary, had to unite with Austria to form a new monarchy called 'Austria-Hungary' in order to improve the two countries, in other words, she had to marry Austria. The last couple of years for Elizabeta were a mess after Holy Rome left Austria's house. The Hungarian Revolution of 1858 was a complete failure, even though they seemed to come close to winning, and the Austro-Prussian War only made matters worse. Nothing seemed to go Elizabeta's way ever, even in her childhood she was constantly beaten up by the Ottoman Empire. Hugging Miau in one hand, Elizabeta made her way from her bed to her desk to reach for her handkerchief to dry her tears that slowly formed in her bright eyes. Even though Austria had given Elizabeta a light pink handkerchief with delicately embroidered flowers, she had thought it was too delicate to be used.

Elizabeta wasn't angry or sad at the fact that she had to be married to Austria, she just thought the news came too quickly and reflecting on the misfortune in her life only made matters worse. Although she had been living in the same house as Austria for a long time now, Elizabeta still wasn't used to this 'new' lifestyle. She had once thought that she preferred to actually be a boy and go hunting whenever she wanted to instead of being a girl, dressing 'lady-like' and practicing table manners. It had been a long time since then, but even though her 'new' lifestyle had become familiar, at the same time, Elizabeta felt distant from the world. She would have to get used to it eventually and she will have to like this way for a long time. Acting like a lady wasn't boring; it had its fun parts as well. The only problem is that change takes time to get used to. There was a light knock at Elizabeta's light brown door. "Ms. Hungary? Mr. Austria is going to arrive here in thirty minutes to talk about the union. You should prepare for his arrival," a maid on the other side of the door suggested.

Elizabeta could hear the maid's light footsteps as she scurried away quickly, perhaps to clean the house. Elizabeta set Miau down on her bed and went up to her wardrobe. She picked a simple but elegant dress to wear and matching shoes. Her dress was a light forest green, one of her favourite colours. It reminded her of the wilderness that was once her home. After changing into her dress, Elizabeta went up to her mirror to apply her makeup. Whatever evidence that she had been crying had been covered by het attempt at makeup. Although it wasn't as detailed and elegant ad she wanted, it was a good start for Elizabeta since she did not have many reasons to wear makeup before.

She smiled in triumph at the mirror, feeling a little awkward because she looked different. Elizabeta left her room and went down the simple wooden staircase, being careful not to trip on the hem of her dress. She walked into the hall to be greeted by her fiancé. Austria smiled and spoke, "Hello, although we have been living together for a while now, I do not believe that we have properly introduced ourselves. My name is Roderich Edelstein. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Elizabeta smiled sweetly and responded, "My name is Elizabeta Hédeváry. It is a pleasure to meet you as well."


	2. Beach - NyoPruHun

**A/N: Yes I made it to the second day ;u; (so proud of myself) Today's prompt is "Beach day!" but .. I didn't write the cliche beach story. I don't know why, it just seems too uncomfortable for me to write :c Fun fact: I don't like writing conversations, it's ... awkward ;_;**

* * *

The sun shone weakly through the thick clouds that had formed in the grey sky. The wind gently rocked the cold sea, making sea dance. Forwards, backwards, sideways, it was as if the sea was doing strange waltz to the gentle music that came out of Julchen's black headphones. Actually, that wouldn't make sense. The music was in 4/4 so it couldn't possibly be a waltz, not that Julchen cared much about music theory. Light snowflakes begun to fall into the sea, quickly disappearing just after they had formed. Some of the snowflakes fell on Julchen, camouflaging with her messy silvery-white hair, but she paid no attention to it, allowing some of the snow to do into the soft hood of her dark blue jacket.

Suddenly, Julchen felt a sharp, cold push on her back. She turned around, surprised to see Daniel walking towards her with a few rocks in his hand. "Hey Prussia! Or East Germany. Or ... Whatever you are now," Daniel greeted, interrupting Julchen's peace and quiet.

"You can just call me Julchen. What are you doing here anyway?" Julchen muttered, taking out her red iPod and lowering the volume of the music that was playing.

Daniel smiled in amusement and replied, "Ha, Julchen isn't even a proper name! Oh well, it suits you nicely. I should be asking you the same thing, I invited you to a nice sunny beach during the summer last time but you refused. Now I find you on a cold, rocky beach while it's snowing. You're such a strange and lonely person. What happened to your friends?"

Julchen stood up, whistled a high pitched tone at the sea, and turned around to face Daniel. A small yellow bird with a ribbon tied on it flew down onto her, creating a makeshift nest on her head. "Who said I was lonely? I do have friends with me right this moment! I have my awesome bird and you too are my friend, right? Besides, even if my wonderful friends weren't here, it would still be nice to be alone and not be concerned about anybody," Julchen suggested with a smirk while pointing at Daniel.

Daniel chuckled and patted Julchen on her head, causing the little bird resting on her head to fly down to land on her left shoulder. "Now that's the Julchen I know. You didn't seem like your regular self just now, what happened?" Daniel asked.

Julchen cringed a little at the question and answered, "Well actually I've been worried about disappearing ever since my country dissolved. I feel like even though I've been alive for such a long time, I don't want to leave this world yet. I don't really regret what happened to me though, I'd much rather disappear than have Monika disappear. She's an awesome sister with a great sense of responsibility and she's much better at taking care of a country than I ever was. She's always trying hard to improve Germany's economy while managing foreign and national relations at the same time. She's so cute when she's working hard too. She's actually the best sister I could ever have. I'd miss her so much if I had to disappear. Obviously I would miss you too; I would even miss messing with Anneliese... Sorry, I'm just pointlessly rambling, aren't I?"

Julchen looked like if she was about to cry. She turned around and sat down facing the sea, leaving Daniel to think about what she had said. Daniel watched her silently as he thought of what to say to comfort her. Julchen quietly watched the waves gently hit the shore as the snow fell, creating a thin layer of slush on top of the smooth pebbles. She suddenly felt a warm touch on her hand and turned around to find Daniel sitting beside her and smiling weakly. Unsure of how to react, Julchen just remained on the rocky beach watching the sea with Daniel by her side, holding her now warm hand. Suddenly, Daniel shouted at the sea, "CHEER JULCHEN UP!"

Julchen looked at Daniel confusedly but let out a small laugh. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Trying to make you feel better? Looks like it worked."

"You were just lucky, the sea doesn't grant wishes."

"That's what you think."

"... Sorry for making you worry, I wasn't feeling too well."

"Don't worry! It's fine. Everyone has their bad days."

"LET DANIEL NOTICE MY FEELINGS FOR HIM!"

"What?"

Julchen, with her face flushed a bright red explained, "you heard what I said, besides I just wanted to see if it works or not. Daniel, I love you."

Daniel, surprised but happy with Julchen's confession, wrapped his warms arms around Julchen. "Don't worry, you're not embarrassing yourself, I love you too," he replied, noting the coldness of Julchen's body and the scent of saltwater in the air.

The two stayed at the beach until it was too dark to see. While walking to the house that Julchen shared with her sister, Monika, Daniel commented, "Hey, you should have believed in the sea in the first place."

"You're not awesome enough to tell me what to do," Julchen replied with a friendly laugh.

Grabbing onto Daniel's hand with her own warm hand, Julchen exclaimed, "let's go home, I'm hungry!" while running and dragging a laughing Daniel along with her.


	3. Studying - Hong Kong and Taiwan

**A/N: This is literally me with chemistry… too many evil equations of death and I just don't … wanna talk about it :c And schoolwork is what made this fic so delayed so I'm sorry ;A; Btw what is the ship ****name for Hong Kong and Taiwan? (don't say it's 'Hongtai' because that is literally the name of a Chinese supermarket 20 minutes away from me)**

* * *

Mei drew little flowers on her notes with her white Hello Kitty mechanical pencil that her friend, Yao, had given her as a moving in present. She had moved into the same apartment building as her friends, Yao, Yong Soo, Leon, and Kiku. They had all move there to go to an elite high school that every middle schooler in the school district had applied for. It was only Mei's first year there and the stress had already begun to kick in. Although it was only late September, a math chapter test was already scheduled for the next day.

Mei had tried to study for the past week, but simplifying equations just didn't interest her. Whatever notes Mei tried to cram into her brain would just magically disappear in a matter of minutes. Unfortunately, Mei was one of the few people in her class that had trouble with her lessons so it would be awkward to ask the teacher for help. Mei also didn't want to ask her friends, Yong Soo and Leon, because they also seemed to have no problem with the test practice sheet. Even Yong Soo, who was always watching foreign music videos during class, understood everything well. "What should I do…?" Mei thought to herself worriedly.

Unable to concentrate, Mei decided to go outside for a walk; it might just give her enough motivation to keep on going with her studies. Standing up after hours of sitting down studying was a little hard, but Mei managed without feeling light headed. Grabbing her red iPod and her panda hoodie, Mei skipped happily to the front door of her apartment, eager to breathe in the cool night air after being trapped indoors ever since she came back from school. As she made her way from the dim hallway to the elevator, she noticed a dark shadow following her. "I must be seeing things, I'm probably just tired, that's all…" Mei reassured herself quietly as she pressed the down button on the elevator, making the button turn into a blinding red colour.

As she stepped into the elevator, Mei heard a light shuffling sound behind her. It was the shadow! "EEEK! A GHOST!" Mei yelled at the top of her lungs. She pushed the shadow to the side and made a run back to her apartment. Panting heavily from all that running in the long hallway, Mei opened her door and locked it. She even put a chair on it to be safe. Mei sat on her couch and told herself to calm down. She then got up to brew herself a cup of coffee and after she would go back to studying.

There was a light knock at the door. "Crap, someone probably heard me scream… But no, how would they know where I live? It must be the shadow!" Mei thought to herself with great anxiety. She decided that she should open the door anyway, just in case if it was somebody important on the other side of the door. Unlocking the door cautiously with one hand and tightly gripping a celery stalk with the other, Mei nervously opened the door. To her surprise, the person outside was only Leon.

"You screamed really loudly just then, did you know that it's like 2 in the morning? What were you even doing in the hallway in the first place?" Leon asked.

"You heard me?! …Well I'm sure everybody heard me. Sorry, it's just that I saw this creepy shadow-ghost-thingy that followed me when I went out to take a walk as a break from all my studying," Mei said nervously while poking the ground with her foot.

As Mei's face became red with embarrassment, Leon's face remained the same expressionless face he always wore, but with a slight smirk. "You know, Mei, ghosts don't exist. I can't believe you thought I was a ghost… You must be really tired," Leon said with a light chuckle.

"Yeah… I guess you're right. I'm really sorry for being so loud; I hope I didn't bother too much. Actually, I could be asking you the same thing. Why were you out at this hour? You even said it was late…"

"I actually wanted to check on you, you were still on your Facebook and Skype, but when I went out, I saw you walking towards the elevator so I decided to follow you. I would have said something, but that would have scared you and woke up the entire floor, but I'm sure everyone's like awake now so I guess my efforts were for nothing…"

"Oh, I see… Well, thanks for caring! I'm actually up because of that stupid math test tomorrow. It's really embarrassing, but I don't get anything at all, no matter how much I study…" Mei admitted, with a light blush on her cheeks. "Anyway, I'm going back to studying now, so I guess it's fine if you wanna leave now, it must be such a bore watching somebody study, right?"

Leon nodded and stood up, he looked like he was about to leave. It was difficult to tell read his emotions because he didn't really show any noticeable emotions. Mei wasn't really sure how to reply because for all she knew, she could have accidentally offended Leon. "Mei, you're really cute when you're nervous, you know?" Leon commented with a smile, "I'm not going to just leave you stranded when you need help. Don't worry; I'll help you with your math. I'm sure you'll understand everything within an hour."

Mei's cheeks became redder with embarrassment but she was glad that somebody wanted to help her with her dreaded math test. She was actually quite surprised with Leon's suggestion, but she replied with a grin, "Wow, really? Thanks so much! I'll be counting on you!"

Leon smiled back and took out a sheet of paper. "Let's start with the first problem, it should be pretty easy for you" he suggested, "simplify 9x-7i is greater than 3(3x-7u)."


End file.
